Finally, you're mine!
by Kaira Sasaki
Summary: "Kau lebih menarik dari Naruto?" "Hah?" "Lebih manis!" "Hah?" "Mau jadi pacarku?" "Jangan bercanda!" "Aku serius!"
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, you're mine!**

**Declaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NejixSasuke, slight KibaxNaruto,**

**slight ItachixGaara, slight ShikamaruxSai**

**Warning: YAOI inside**

**Rating: K**

BRAAAAAAAKKKK! Neji menendang pintu apartement seseorang.

"Tsunade-sama, tolong Sasuke!"

Terlihat urat jengkel di kening Tsunade. Tapi karena keadaan tidak mendukungnya untuk marah saat ini, maka Ia hanya menahannya. "Sasuke?" Tsunade baru menyadari bahwa Neji baru saja menyebut nama Sasuke. Keluarga Uchiha membayarnya sebagai salah satu dokter pribadi dan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu dari orang kepercayaan Uchiha. "Kenapa dia?"

"Udang!"

"Apa? Baringkan dia di tempat tidur!" Neji mengangguk dan membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidur (yang mungkin) milik Tsunade-sama itu.

Tsunade meletakkan tangan di kening Sasuke. 'Panas sekali!' batinnya khawatir. Dari telapak tangan mulai muncul cahaya berwarna hijau muda. Neji sama sekali tidak mengerti cahaya apa itu.

"Itu cakra yang digunakan untuk pengobatan!" Shizune muncul dan menjelaskan seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Neji, lalu masuk dan menawarkan bantuan. "Butuh bantuan Tsunade-san?"

"Buatkan teh hangat!"

"Baiklah!"

"Buatkan juga untuk Neji!" tangan Tsunade mulai berpindah dan berhenti di perut.

"Iya Tsunade-san!" Shizune bergegas ke dapur dan membuatkan 2 cangkir teh hangat.

Sekarang Tsunade telah selesai mengobati Sasuke, tapi Ia memegang kening Sasuke dulu. 'panasnya sudah turun!'

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar sebelum Ia sadar bahwa Ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya. "Ah..." Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pusing saat Ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Jangan dipaksakan! Tidur saja dulu..."

"Tsunade-san? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Tanyakan padanya!" Tsunade menunjuk Neji yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Neji?"

"Hai!"

Shizune muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh hangat. "Minumlah, ini teh hangat!" Sasuke mengangguk kemudian meminum teh itu dibantu Tsunade.

"Neji, ini untukmu!"

"Terima kasih Shizune-san!" Shizune mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja sampai Itachi menjemputmu!" perintah Tsunade. Sasuke hanya menurut saja, toh kepalanya memang masih pusing. Tsunade menyelimuti Sasuke sampai hanya kepalanya saja yang tampak, kemudian mengusap kepala Sasuke pelan.

'Kenapa Sasuke jadi mirip kucing begitu sih? Lucu banget! Hahaha...' batin Neji.

"Kutinggal dulu ya!" Sasuke mengangguk. Baru saja Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya, BRAAAAAAAKKK... Pintu apartement ditendang untuk kedua kalinya. Urat jengkel Tsunade yang sudah hilang muncul kembali.

"Tsunade-san apa Sasuke dibawa kemari?" tanya Itachi ngos-ngosan, dibelakangnya berdiri Gaara dan ShikaSai.

'Kalau bukan Uchiha,kubunuh kau!' batin Tsunade jengkel. "Di kamar! Jangan diganggu, dia baru saja mau tidur!"

Tapi Itachi tak mendengarkan perkataan Tsunade, Ia menyelonong masuk ke sembarang kamar. "Tsunade-san, dimana kamarnya?"

Urat jengkel Tsunade bertambah "Yang kiri!"

Itachi segera memasuki kamar yang ditunjuk Tsunade. "Sasuke?"

Terlihat Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sedangkan Neji berdiri di depan Sasuke dan mencoba membantu Sasuke berdiri, namun urung saat Itachi tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. "Ayo pulang! Aku tau, kau pasti akan membawaku pulang walaupun aku sedang tidur sekalipun kan?"

"Hehehe, kau tau ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Itachi mendekat dan menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sembuh!"

"Syukurlah... Aku khawatir sekali!"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa nii!" Sasuke meyakinkan nii-sannya bahwa Ia baik-baik saja.

Itachi mengangguk, " Kita pulang?"

"Hn!"

Itachi membantu adiknya berdiri dan keluar kamar diikuti yang lain. "Tsunade-san, terimakasih ya! Kami pulang dulu..." pamit Itachi sambil setengah membungkukkan badannya, yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah... O iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?"

"Fans Sasuke ngamuk!"

"Hah?"

"Mungkin karena ini Tsunade-san!" Shizune menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan foto Sasuke sebagai cover.

"Pantas saja!"

"Aku tidak mau difoto lagi!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut. Yang lain hanya menahan tawa saja.

"Baiklah Tsunade-san kami pulang dulu ya!" pamit Itachi.

"Hati-hati ya! Dan Sasuke, jangan sampai makan udang lagi!"

"Hn, terima kasih Tsunade-san!" Merekapun meninggalkan apartement Tsunade!

"Neji!" panggil Tsunade.

"Iya Tsunade-sama!"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan pintu apartementku!" ancam Tsunade dengan deathglare-nya. Tapi yang bersangkutan rupanya sudah menghilang. Urat jengkel Tsunade bertambah, "NEEJJJIIIIIIII!"

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku!"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja!" jawab Sai santai.

"Mungkin kau benar!"

Mereka ber-6 telah sampai di lantai dasar apartement saat 4 buah mobil datang. Mobil itu milik Uchiha, Sabaku, Hyuuga, dan Nara.

"Aku sengaja menyuruh pelayanku untuk memanggil supir-supir kalian kemari!" jelas Gaara tanpa ditanya.

"Tuan muda ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya supir keluarga Hyuuga. Neji melihat Sasuke sekilas, kemudian melihat yang lain.

"Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati ya Neji!" Sai

"Neji terimakasih, kau telah menyelamatkan otouto-ku!"

"Sama-sama Itachi-san!"

"Emm... N-neji! Terima kasih!" Sasuke berucap pelan, di pipinya terlihat semburat merah muda yang manis.

Neji mengangguk, "Cepat sembuh ya!"

"Hn!"

Neji memasuki mobil, tak lama kemudian mobil itupun pergi meninggalkan area apartement. Sai cekikikan disamping Shikamaru. "Ada yang lucu Sai?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Tidak kok!"

Shikamaru mengacak rambut Sai, "Kita pulang sekarang yuk! Kuantar..."

"Baiklah! Itachi-san, Gaara, Sasuke, kami pulang dulu ya!"

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk, 'Dasar miskin ekspresi!' batin Sai sebal.

"Gaara, terimakasih untuk hari ini! Maaf kami merepotkanmu..."

"Tidak apa Itachi-san! Aku senang bisa membantu! Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Jaa, hati-hati!"

Supir Gaara langsung membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya, dan menutupnya kembali setelah Gaara memasuki mobil. Begitu pula dengan apa yang dilakukan supir Uchiha.

"Tidurlah Sasuke!" ucap Itachi sambil memberi isyarat agar Sasuke tidur di bahunya, Sasuke menuruti kata aniki-nya itu.

"Hey Kiba! Kemana yang lain? Kok sudah sepi sih!"

"Mana kutau Naru-chan! Dari tadi, aku kan bersamamu!"

Naruto blushing...

Sasuke terbangun saat matahari menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 06.35 WKB (Waktu Konoha Barat). Menggeliat akan mengurangi rasa kantuknya, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh!

"Lily? Kenapa ada bau Lily di kamarku?" Sasuke mencari sumber bau tersebut, sampai Ia mencium apa yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Jaket siapa ini?" Sasuke mengingat-ingat dan berniat melepas jaket itu, "Neji?" wajah Sasuke merona. Malam itu setengah sadar Sasuke merasa ada yang memakaikannya jaket, memeluknya erat lalu menggendongnya. 'Jadi itu Neji ya?' Sasuke membatin. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas jaket itu, tapi malah memeluk tubuhnya sediri. Merasakan aroma Lily, 'Rasanya seperti dipeluk Neji!' wajah Sasuke merona lagi, "Sial!" Sasuke menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" Kepala Itachi melongok dari pintu.

"Hn?"

"Hari ini kau tidak usah masuk sekolah, istirahat saja di rumah! Aku sudah menelepon wali kelasmu!" Itachi masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi sandwhich, susu, dan 1 buah tomat segar.

Sasuke mengangguk "Ini sarapannya! Setelah sarapan minum obatnya ya!"

"Hn... Nii tidak sekolah? Sudah siang lho!" Sasuke menunjuk jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 06.55 WKB. Itachi mengikuti telunjuk Sasuke.

"Gawat! Sasuke aku pergi dulu ya! Jaga dirimu, jangan lupa minim obat! Oh iya, aku sudah menelepon Kaa-san, beliau akan kesini bersama Tou-san!"

"Iya-iya... Sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat!"

"Dagh Sasuke!" BRAAAKKK

"Nii, jangan banting pintu kamarku!"

"Gomen Otouto!"

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

"Hn!"

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk? Kau sakit?"

Sasuke melirik sinis ke arah Naruto, "Jadi kau tidak tahu?". Dengan tampang innocent Naruto menggeleng. Sasuke menghela nafas,"Hanya flu!"

"Ooo..."

"Kudengar, kau sudah jadian dengan 'anjing' itu ya?"

"Anjing? Maksudmu Kiba?"

"Siapa lagi!"

"I-iya, kami sudah jadian!" ucap Naruto tersipu.

"Tidak kusangka kau menolakku demi 'anjing' itu!"

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini sih?"

"Ini sifat asliku! Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tapi biasanya kau tak seperti ini!"

"Hn, hanya perasaanmu saja!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek ceritanya.

"Itu tidak akan mempan lagi padaku!" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn"

Naruto lalu berlari ketempat Kiba. "Kau lebih menyebalkan!" gumam Sasuke.

Taman belakang memang sangat nyaman, sejuk, dan rindang! Sepi, bahkan lebih sepi dari perpustakaan. Para siswa memang lebih suka makan di kantin, tidur di atap ( kalian pasti tau siapa yang kumaksud), atau baca buku di perpustakaan saat istirahat begini. Tapi disinilah Sasuke berada, bersandar di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga karena ini musim semi. Matanya sibuk menelusuri baris kalimat pada buku yang dipegangnya, mencoba memahami apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut. Mulutnya mengunyah roti coklat yang dibelinya di kantin dan di sebelahnya terdapat segelas jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Sasuke tersentak , matanya mencoba mencari siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Neji?"

Neji mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat!"

Neji tertawa pelan, "Kau sudah dengar berita tentang Naruto?"

"Ya! Aku heran, apa kelebihan 'anjing' itu sehingga Naruto lebih memilihnya?"

"Dia hanya lebih bodoh, lebih jelek, dan lebih berisik dari kita!"

" 'Anjing' itu telah merebut Naru-chan kita!"

" Ya, kau benar!"

"Naruto bodoh!"

"Dan buta!"

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa bersama. "Kita lebih bodoh kan?" Sasuke.

"Tidak juga!"

"Eh?"

"Aku lebih bodoh! Aku lebih melihat Naruto, padahal ada yang jauh lebih menarik daripada dia!" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau...!" lanjut Neji.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau lebih menarik dari Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Lebih manis!"

"Hah?"

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius!"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Neji. "Hey, tunggu!" Neji meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan!"

"Aku tidak menjadikanmu pelampiasan!"

"Oh ya? Lalu apa?" teriak Sasuke emosi.

Neji memegang pipi Sasuke dan menatapnya lekat, "Ini". Neji mendekat dan mencium Sasuke, mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Neji.

'First kiss-kuuuuu!'batin Sasuke kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Meyakinkanmu!"

"Aku tetap tidak percaya!" Neji mencium Sasuke, kali ini lebih lembut.

Sasuke mendorongnya lagi, "Jangan macam-macam!"

Cupp... Neji mencium Sasuke lagi! Sasuke mendorongnya lagi, "Berhenti!" gertaknya dan menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tidak, sampai kau percaya padaku!" Neji mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Ja-jangan!"

Neji menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau berkata seperti itu, seolah aku akan memperkosamu!". Sasuke blushing. "Jadi kau sudah percaya?"

Sasuke diam saja, Ia menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jadi belum ya?" Neji mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Iya-iya aku percaya!" teriak Sasuke, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Neji.

Neji tersenyum lembut, "Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Hari ini..." Neji mendekati Sasuke, "Kau resmi jadi milikku!" lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Busss... Wajah Sasuke merona lagi, "Siapa bilang aku menerimamu,heh! Jangan acak rambutku!"

"Aku!" Neji mencium Sasuke lagi, kali ini Sasuke tidak berusaha mendorong Neji.

Itachi yang kebetulan lewat, mengetahui kejadian itu,"SAAASUUUUKEEEEEEE!" Itachi berlari mendekat. Mereka berdua sontak melepaskan ciuman mereka dan melihat kearah Itachi.

"Nii?"

"APAA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" Itachi mengacungkan parang kearah mereka berdua.

"Huwwwaaaa Nii, jangan bunuh aku!" Sasuke yang ketakutan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Itachi mengikutinya, "Berhenti kauuuuuu!"

Neji hanya cengo, kemudian mengikuti kedua bersaudara itu. Itachi tetap mengacungkan parangnya.

"Berhentiiiiii!" terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Uchiha bersaudara ditambah dengan satu Hyuuga. Tapi malang nian nasib Sasuke, Ia terjebak jalan buntu, "Mati aku! Mati mati mati matiiii..." ucapnya bagai mantra yang harus dibaca ketika sedang melakukan ritual ngepet.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga!" Itachi berhasil menyusul dengan Neji di belakangnya. Sasuke tersentak. "Jadi... Apa kau sudah jadian dengan Neji?"

Glek... Sasuke dan Neji menelan ludah paksa.

"Hey, kau bisa bicara kan? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

Neji ingin sekali menolong Sasuke. Tapi saat dia melangkah mendekat Itachi menoleh, "Jangan ikut campur!". Neji ingin berkomentar, " Dan jangan protes!".

Itachi berpaling lagi pada Sasuke,"Jadi... Benar kan?"

"Nii..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"A-aku..."

"Benar atau tidak?"

Sasuke melihat mata kakaknya, lalu menunduk. "Iya!" ucapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak dengar!"

"IYAAA NIII!" teriak Sasuke.

"Lihat mataku Sasuke!"

Sasuke melihat mata anikinya, "Nii marah?"

Itachi tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Mana mungkin aku marah?". Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas.

'Aku heran, kenapa hari ini rambutku diacak terus?' batin Sasuke bete.

"Aku senang kalau kau jadian dengan Neji!"

"Lalu kenapa Nii mengejarku?"

"Kau lari sih, jadi kukejar!"

"Parangnya?"

"Ini milik Hidan, aku disuruh membawanya ke markas!"

"Kukira Nii mau membunuhku!"

Itachi tertawa, " Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Otouto-ku sayang!"

"Lalu, kenapa tadi Nii teriak-teriak?"

"Aku syok melihatmu mesum ditempat umum! Bagaimana kalau sampai ketahuan guru? Dasar bodoh, ceroboh sekali!"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja!"

"Nii-san!"

"Apa?"

"Hn?"

Itachi mengerti arti kata 'Hn' yang diucapkan Sasuke, "Aku tidak marah!"

"Hn?"

"Iya! Lagipula aku sudah jadian dengan Gaara-chan kok!"

"Apa?" Neji juga kaget.

"Dag Sasuke! Aku pergi ya!" Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji. Setelah Itachi menghilang di balik tikungan, Sasuke melihat Neji.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?" Sasuke terdengar sedikit emosi.

"Eh?"

"Pacar macam apa kau?"

Neji menyeringai, "Jadi kau sudah mengakuiku?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak!"

"Sudah kuduga!"

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan, dan...pelarian!"

Neji mendekat, lalu meletakkan tangannya di dinding tepat disamping kepala Sasuke. "Kau masih belum percaya rupanya!"

"Aku hanya ragu! Tidak boleh?"

Neji akan mencium Sasuke lagi tapi berhasil di dorong Sasuke, "Jangan pikir dengan menciumku, aku bisa percaya padamu!"

"Setidaknya aku harus berusaha..." Neji benar-benar menangkap bibir Sasuke sekarang. Menawannya, dan mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Neji menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke, "Ah!" dengan itu lidah Neji dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Saling mendorong untuk memperjelas siapa yang lebih dominan. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke kehabisan oksigen, Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman itu tapi gagal. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak Neji agar Neji melepaskan ciumannya, Neji menurutinya! Sasuke ngos-ngosan, Ia lega dapat menghirup udara lagi. Tapi hanya berselang 3 detik Neji mengulangi hal yang sama, melumat Sasuke. Pertarunganpun dilanjutkan kembali. Seberapapun keras mencoba, Sasuke tetap kalah. Ia mendesah saat paru-parunya memaksa untuk diisi oksigen lagi, "Ahh.."

Neji melepaskan ciumannya, ditatapnya Sasuke yang ngos-ngosan di depannya. Lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. 'Mint!' Neji teringat peristiwa malam itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya? Hosh-hosh!"

" Aku suka mint!" jawaban Neji benar-benar tidak nyambung, tapi itu cukup membuat Sasuke blushing.

Sasuke melepas pelukan Neji, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Entahlah..." terbersit rasa kecewa di hati Sasuke, "Tapi yang kutau, aku hanya ingin terus didekatmu!"

Sasuke blushing lagi, "Kalau hanya itu, berteman saja cukup kan?"

"Aku juga ingin menjagamu! Memelukmu itu sangat menyenangkan..." jawab Neji tak menghiraukan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Boleh!"

"Aku... Tidak suka disakiti!"

"Permintaan disanggupi!"

"Hn, Kuharap kau memenuhinya!"

"Kau juga harus membantuku, Sasuke!"

"Membantu apa?"

"Membantuku agar aku tidak menyakitimu! Bagaimana, hmm?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kita mulai dari awal!"

Neji mencium pipi Sasuke yang merona, "Kau ini lucu sekali sih!"

"Aku tidak lucu!"

Neji mendekat, " Jangan bilang kau akan menciumku!" ancam Sasuke.

"Huh, ketauan!" bibir Neji manyun.

Sasuke tertawa, ini kali pertama Sasuke tertawa hari ini. Neji mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas, "Jangan acak rambutku!" Neji tertawa renyah.

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Gimana pendapat para readers? Bagus nggak?

Kalaupun jelek, di flame juga nggak apa-apa kok... Lebih baik di flame daripada tidak dianggap sama sekali...

Setidaknya itulah anggapan orang yang sadar kalau fic-nya jelek! Hiks... hiks...

Bagi para readers yang telah meripiu, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Walaupun banyak yang nggak login sih... Semoga kalian bisa diterima disisi-Nya! Amien... (Readers: loe nyumpahin kita cepet mati? Gue injek baru tau rasa loe!).

Hahaha (tertawa nelangsa meratapi nasib). " Ngomong aja salah, pliss deh akuuu... Bagi para readers jangan tersinggung ya! Saya Cuma bercanda kog... Hehehe! Peace!"

Ripiu plis... ,


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, you're mine!**

**Declaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NejixSasuke, slight KibaxNaruto,**

**slight ItachixGaara, slight ShikamaruxSai**

**Warning: YAOI inside**

**Rating: K**

BRAAAAAAAKKKK! Neji menendang pintu apartement seseorang.

"Tsunade-sama, tolong Sasuke!"

Terlihat urat jengkel di kening Tsunade. Tapi karena keadaan tidak mendukungnya untuk marah saat ini, maka Ia hanya menahannya. "Sasuke?" Tsunade baru menyadari bahwa Neji baru saja menyebut nama Sasuke. Keluarga Uchiha membayarnya sebagai salah satu dokter pribadi dan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu dari orang kepercayaan Uchiha. "Kenapa dia?"

"Udang!"

"Apa? Baringkan dia di tempat tidur!" Neji mengangguk dan membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidur (yang mungkin) milik Tsunade-sama itu.

Tsunade meletakkan tangan di kening Sasuke. 'Panas sekali!' batinnya khawatir. Dari telapak tangan mulai muncul cahaya berwarna hijau muda. Neji sama sekali tidak mengerti cahaya apa itu.

"Itu cakra yang digunakan untuk pengobatan!" Shizune muncul dan menjelaskan seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Neji, lalu masuk dan menawarkan bantuan. "Butuh bantuan Tsunade-san?"

"Buatkan teh hangat!"

"Baiklah!"

"Buatkan juga untuk Neji!" tangan Tsunade mulai berpindah dan berhenti di perut.

"Iya Tsunade-san!" Shizune bergegas ke dapur dan membuatkan 2 cangkir teh hangat.

Sekarang Tsunade telah selesai mengobati Sasuke, tapi Ia memegang kening Sasuke dulu. 'panasnya sudah turun!'

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar sebelum Ia sadar bahwa Ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya. "Ah..." Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pusing saat Ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Jangan dipaksakan! Tidur saja dulu..."

"Tsunade-san? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Tanyakan padanya!" Tsunade menunjuk Neji yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Neji?"

"Hai!"

Shizune muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh hangat. "Minumlah, ini teh hangat!" Sasuke mengangguk kemudian meminum teh itu dibantu Tsunade.

"Neji, ini untukmu!"

"Terima kasih Shizune-san!" Shizune mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja sampai Itachi menjemputmu!" perintah Tsunade. Sasuke hanya menurut saja, toh kepalanya memang masih pusing. Tsunade menyelimuti Sasuke sampai hanya kepalanya saja yang tampak, kemudian mengusap kepala Sasuke pelan.

'Kenapa Sasuke jadi mirip kucing begitu sih? Lucu banget! Hahaha...' batin Neji.

"Kutinggal dulu ya!" Sasuke mengangguk. Baru saja Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya, BRAAAAAAAKKK... Pintu apartement ditendang untuk kedua kalinya. Urat jengkel Tsunade yang sudah hilang muncul kembali.

"Tsunade-san apa Sasuke dibawa kemari?" tanya Itachi ngos-ngosan, dibelakangnya berdiri Gaara dan ShikaSai.

'Kalau bukan Uchiha,kubunuh kau!' batin Tsunade jengkel. "Di kamar! Jangan diganggu, dia baru saja mau tidur!"

Tapi Itachi tak mendengarkan perkataan Tsunade, Ia menyelonong masuk ke sembarang kamar. "Tsunade-san, dimana kamarnya?"

Urat jengkel Tsunade bertambah "Yang kiri!"

Itachi segera memasuki kamar yang ditunjuk Tsunade. "Sasuke?"

Terlihat Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sedangkan Neji berdiri di depan Sasuke dan mencoba membantu Sasuke berdiri, namun urung saat Itachi tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. "Ayo pulang! Aku tau, kau pasti akan membawaku pulang walaupun aku sedang tidur sekalipun kan?"

"Hehehe, kau tau ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Itachi mendekat dan menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sembuh!"

"Syukurlah... Aku khawatir sekali!"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa nii!" Sasuke meyakinkan nii-sannya bahwa Ia baik-baik saja.

Itachi mengangguk, " Kita pulang?"

"Hn!"

Itachi membantu adiknya berdiri dan keluar kamar diikuti yang lain. "Tsunade-san, terimakasih ya! Kami pulang dulu..." pamit Itachi sambil setengah membungkukkan badannya, yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah... O iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?"

"Fans Sasuke ngamuk!"

"Hah?"

"Mungkin karena ini Tsunade-san!" Shizune menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan foto Sasuke sebagai cover.

"Pantas saja!"

"Aku tidak mau difoto lagi!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut. Yang lain hanya menahan tawa saja.

"Baiklah Tsunade-san kami pulang dulu ya!" pamit Itachi.

"Hati-hati ya! Dan Sasuke, jangan sampai makan udang lagi!"

"Hn, terima kasih Tsunade-san!" Merekapun meninggalkan apartement Tsunade!

"Neji!" panggil Tsunade.

"Iya Tsunade-sama!"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan pintu apartementku!" ancam Tsunade dengan deathglare-nya. Tapi yang bersangkutan rupanya sudah menghilang. Urat jengkel Tsunade bertambah, "NEEJJJIIIIIIII!"

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku!"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja!" jawab Sai santai.

"Mungkin kau benar!"

Mereka ber-6 telah sampai di lantai dasar apartement saat 4 buah mobil datang. Mobil itu milik Uchiha, Sabaku, Hyuuga, dan Nara.

"Aku sengaja menyuruh pelayanku untuk memanggil supir-supir kalian kemari!" jelas Gaara tanpa ditanya.

"Tuan muda ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya supir keluarga Hyuuga. Neji melihat Sasuke sekilas, kemudian melihat yang lain.

"Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati ya Neji!" Sai

"Neji terimakasih, kau telah menyelamatkan otouto-ku!"

"Sama-sama Itachi-san!"

"Emm... N-neji! Terima kasih!" Sasuke berucap pelan, di pipinya terlihat semburat merah muda yang manis.

Neji mengangguk, "Cepat sembuh ya!"

"Hn!"

Neji memasuki mobil, tak lama kemudian mobil itupun pergi meninggalkan area apartement. Sai cekikikan disamping Shikamaru. "Ada yang lucu Sai?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Tidak kok!"

Shikamaru mengacak rambut Sai, "Kita pulang sekarang yuk! Kuantar..."

"Baiklah! Itachi-san, Gaara, Sasuke, kami pulang dulu ya!"

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk, 'Dasar miskin ekspresi!' batin Sai sebal.

"Gaara, terimakasih untuk hari ini! Maaf kami merepotkanmu..."

"Tidak apa Itachi-san! Aku senang bisa membantu! Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Jaa, hati-hati!"

Supir Gaara langsung membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya, dan menutupnya kembali setelah Gaara memasuki mobil. Begitu pula dengan apa yang dilakukan supir Uchiha.

"Tidurlah Sasuke!" ucap Itachi sambil memberi isyarat agar Sasuke tidur di bahunya, Sasuke menuruti kata aniki-nya itu.

"Hey Kiba! Kemana yang lain? Kok sudah sepi sih!"

"Mana kutau Naru-chan! Dari tadi, aku kan bersamamu!"

Naruto blushing...

Sasuke terbangun saat matahari menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 06.35 WKB (Waktu Konoha Barat). Menggeliat akan mengurangi rasa kantuknya, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh!

"Lily? Kenapa ada bau Lily di kamarku?" Sasuke mencari sumber bau tersebut, sampai Ia mencium apa yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Jaket siapa ini?" Sasuke mengingat-ingat dan berniat melepas jaket itu, "Neji?" wajah Sasuke merona. Malam itu setengah sadar Sasuke merasa ada yang memakaikannya jaket, memeluknya erat lalu menggendongnya. 'Jadi itu Neji ya?' Sasuke membatin. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas jaket itu, tapi malah memeluk tubuhnya sediri. Merasakan aroma Lily, 'Rasanya seperti dipeluk Neji!' wajah Sasuke merona lagi, "Sial!" Sasuke menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" Kepala Itachi melongok dari pintu.

"Hn?"

"Hari ini kau tidak usah masuk sekolah, istirahat saja di rumah! Aku sudah menelepon wali kelasmu!" Itachi masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi sandwhich, susu, dan 1 buah tomat segar.

Sasuke mengangguk "Ini sarapannya! Setelah sarapan minum obatnya ya!"

"Hn... Nii tidak sekolah? Sudah siang lho!" Sasuke menunjuk jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 06.55 WKB. Itachi mengikuti telunjuk Sasuke.

"Gawat! Sasuke aku pergi dulu ya! Jaga dirimu, jangan lupa minim obat! Oh iya, aku sudah menelepon Kaa-san, beliau akan kesini bersama Tou-san!"

"Iya-iya... Sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat!"

"Dagh Sasuke!" BRAAAKKK

"Nii, jangan banting pintu kamarku!"

"Gomen Otouto!"

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

"Hn!"

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk? Kau sakit?"

Sasuke melirik sinis ke arah Naruto, "Jadi kau tidak tahu?". Dengan tampang innocent Naruto menggeleng. Sasuke menghela nafas,"Hanya flu!"

"Ooo..."

"Kudengar, kau sudah jadian dengan 'anjing' itu ya?"

"Anjing? Maksudmu Kiba?"

"Siapa lagi!"

"I-iya, kami sudah jadian!" ucap Naruto tersipu.

"Tidak kusangka kau menolakku demi 'anjing' itu!"

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini sih?"

"Ini sifat asliku! Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tapi biasanya kau tak seperti ini!"

"Hn, hanya perasaanmu saja!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek ceritanya.

"Itu tidak akan mempan lagi padaku!" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn"

Naruto lalu berlari ketempat Kiba. "Kau lebih menyebalkan!" gumam Sasuke.

Taman belakang memang sangat nyaman, sejuk, dan rindang! Sepi, bahkan lebih sepi dari perpustakaan. Para siswa memang lebih suka makan di kantin, tidur di atap ( kalian pasti tau siapa yang kumaksud), atau baca buku di perpustakaan saat istirahat begini. Tapi disinilah Sasuke berada, bersandar di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga karena ini musim semi. Matanya sibuk menelusuri baris kalimat pada buku yang dipegangnya, mencoba memahami apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut. Mulutnya mengunyah roti coklat yang dibelinya di kantin dan di sebelahnya terdapat segelas jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Sasuke tersentak , matanya mencoba mencari siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Neji?"

Neji mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat!"

Neji tertawa pelan, "Kau sudah dengar berita tentang Naruto?"

"Ya! Aku heran, apa kelebihan 'anjing' itu sehingga Naruto lebih memilihnya?"

"Dia hanya lebih bodoh, lebih jelek, dan lebih berisik dari kita!"

" 'Anjing' itu telah merebut Naru-chan kita!"

" Ya, kau benar!"

"Naruto bodoh!"

"Dan buta!"

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa bersama. "Kita lebih bodoh kan?" Sasuke.

"Tidak juga!"

"Eh?"

"Aku lebih bodoh! Aku lebih melihat Naruto, padahal ada yang jauh lebih menarik daripada dia!" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau...!" lanjut Neji.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau lebih menarik dari Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Lebih manis!"

"Hah?"

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius!"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Neji. "Hey, tunggu!" Neji meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan!"

"Aku tidak menjadikanmu pelampiasan!"

"Oh ya? Lalu apa?" teriak Sasuke emosi.

Neji memegang pipi Sasuke dan menatapnya lekat, "Ini". Neji mendekat dan mencium Sasuke, mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Neji.

'First kiss-kuuuuu!'batin Sasuke kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Meyakinkanmu!"

"Aku tetap tidak percaya!" Neji mencium Sasuke, kali ini lebih lembut.

Sasuke mendorongnya lagi, "Jangan macam-macam!"

Cupp... Neji mencium Sasuke lagi! Sasuke mendorongnya lagi, "Berhenti!" gertaknya dan menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tidak, sampai kau percaya padaku!" Neji mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Ja-jangan!"

Neji menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau berkata seperti itu, seolah aku akan memperkosamu!". Sasuke blushing. "Jadi kau sudah percaya?"

Sasuke diam saja, Ia menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jadi belum ya?" Neji mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Iya-iya aku percaya!" teriak Sasuke, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Neji.

Neji tersenyum lembut, "Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Hari ini..." Neji mendekati Sasuke, "Kau resmi jadi milikku!" lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Busss... Wajah Sasuke merona lagi, "Siapa bilang aku menerimamu,heh! Jangan acak rambutku!"

"Aku!" Neji mencium Sasuke lagi, kali ini Sasuke tidak berusaha mendorong Neji.

Itachi yang kebetulan lewat, mengetahui kejadian itu,"SAAASUUUUKEEEEEEE!" Itachi berlari mendekat. Mereka berdua sontak melepaskan ciuman mereka dan melihat kearah Itachi.

"Nii?"

"APAA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" Itachi mengacungkan parang kearah mereka berdua.

"Huwwwaaaa Nii, jangan bunuh aku!" Sasuke yang ketakutan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Itachi mengikutinya, "Berhenti kauuuuuu!"

Neji hanya cengo, kemudian mengikuti kedua bersaudara itu. Itachi tetap mengacungkan parangnya.

"Berhentiiiiii!" terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Uchiha bersaudara ditambah dengan satu Hyuuga. Tapi malang nian nasib Sasuke, Ia terjebak jalan buntu, "Mati aku! Mati mati mati matiiii..." ucapnya bagai mantra yang harus dibaca ketika sedang melakukan ritual ngepet.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga!" Itachi berhasil menyusul dengan Neji di belakangnya. Sasuke tersentak. "Jadi... Apa kau sudah jadian dengan Neji?"

Glek... Sasuke dan Neji menelan ludah paksa.

"Hey, kau bisa bicara kan? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

Neji ingin sekali menolong Sasuke. Tapi saat dia melangkah mendekat Itachi menoleh, "Jangan ikut campur!". Neji ingin berkomentar, " Dan jangan protes!".

Itachi berpaling lagi pada Sasuke,"Jadi... Benar kan?"

"Nii..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"A-aku..."

"Benar atau tidak?"

Sasuke melihat mata kakaknya, lalu menunduk. "Iya!" ucapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak dengar!"

"IYAAA NIII!" teriak Sasuke.

"Lihat mataku Sasuke!"

Sasuke melihat mata anikinya, "Nii marah?"

Itachi tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Mana mungkin aku marah?". Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas.

'Aku heran, kenapa hari ini rambutku diacak terus?' batin Sasuke bete.

"Aku senang kalau kau jadian dengan Neji!"

"Lalu kenapa Nii mengejarku?"

"Kau lari sih, jadi kukejar!"

"Parangnya?"

"Ini milik Hidan, aku disuruh membawanya ke markas!"

"Kukira Nii mau membunuhku!"

Itachi tertawa, " Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Otouto-ku sayang!"

"Lalu, kenapa tadi Nii teriak-teriak?"

"Aku syok melihatmu mesum ditempat umum! Bagaimana kalau sampai ketahuan guru? Dasar bodoh, ceroboh sekali!"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja!"

"Nii-san!"

"Apa?"

"Hn?"

Itachi mengerti arti kata 'Hn' yang diucapkan Sasuke, "Aku tidak marah!"

"Hn?"

"Iya! Lagipula aku sudah jadian dengan Gaara-chan kok!"

"Apa?" Neji juga kaget.

"Dag Sasuke! Aku pergi ya!" Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji. Setelah Itachi menghilang di balik tikungan, Sasuke melihat Neji.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?" Sasuke terdengar sedikit emosi.

"Eh?"

"Pacar macam apa kau?"

Neji menyeringai, "Jadi kau sudah mengakuiku?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak!"

"Sudah kuduga!"

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan, dan...pelarian!"

Neji mendekat, lalu meletakkan tangannya di dinding tepat disamping kepala Sasuke. "Kau masih belum percaya rupanya!"

"Aku hanya ragu! Tidak boleh?"

Neji akan mencium Sasuke lagi tapi berhasil di dorong Sasuke, "Jangan pikir dengan menciumku, aku bisa percaya padamu!"

"Setidaknya aku harus berusaha..." Neji benar-benar menangkap bibir Sasuke sekarang. Menawannya, dan mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Neji menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke, "Ah!" dengan itu lidah Neji dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Saling mendorong untuk memperjelas siapa yang lebih dominan. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke kehabisan oksigen, Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman itu tapi gagal. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak Neji agar Neji melepaskan ciumannya, Neji menurutinya! Sasuke ngos-ngosan, Ia lega dapat menghirup udara lagi. Tapi hanya berselang 3 detik Neji mengulangi hal yang sama, melumat Sasuke. Pertarunganpun dilanjutkan kembali. Seberapapun keras mencoba, Sasuke tetap kalah. Ia mendesah saat paru-parunya memaksa untuk diisi oksigen lagi, "Ahh.."

Neji melepaskan ciumannya, ditatapnya Sasuke yang ngos-ngosan di depannya. Lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. 'Mint!' Neji teringat peristiwa malam itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya? Hosh-hosh!"

" Aku suka mint!" jawaban Neji benar-benar tidak nyambung, tapi itu cukup membuat Sasuke blushing.

Sasuke melepas pelukan Neji, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Entahlah..." terbersit rasa kecewa di hati Sasuke, "Tapi yang kutau, aku hanya ingin terus didekatmu!"

Sasuke blushing lagi, "Kalau hanya itu, berteman saja cukup kan?"

"Aku juga ingin menjagamu! Memelukmu itu sangat menyenangkan..." jawab Neji tak menghiraukan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Boleh!"

"Aku... Tidak suka disakiti!"

"Permintaan disanggupi!"

"Hn, Kuharap kau memenuhinya!"

"Kau juga harus membantuku, Sasuke!"

"Membantu apa?"

"Membantuku agar aku tidak menyakitimu! Bagaimana, hmm?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kita mulai dari awal!"

Neji mencium pipi Sasuke yang merona, "Kau ini lucu sekali sih!"

"Aku tidak lucu!"

Neji mendekat, " Jangan bilang kau akan menciumku!" ancam Sasuke.

"Huh, ketauan!" bibir Neji manyun.

Sasuke tertawa, ini kali pertama Sasuke tertawa hari ini. Neji mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas, "Jangan acak rambutku!" Neji tertawa renyah.

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Gimana pendapat para readers? Bagus nggak?

Kalaupun jelek, di flame juga nggak apa-apa kok... Lebih baik di flame daripada tidak dianggap sama sekali...

Setidaknya itulah anggapan orang yang sadar kalau fic-nya jelek! Hiks... hiks...

Bagi para readers yang telah meripiu, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Walaupun banyak yang nggak login sih... Semoga kalian bisa diterima disisi-Nya! Amien... (Readers: loe nyumpahin kita cepet mati? Gue injek baru tau rasa loe!).

Hahaha (tertawa nelangsa meratapi nasib). " Ngomong aja salah, pliss deh akuuu... Bagi para readers jangan tersinggung ya! Saya Cuma bercanda kog... Hehehe! Peace!"

Ripiu plis... ,


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, you're mine!**

**Declaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NejixSasuke, slight KibaxNaruto,**

**slight ItachixGaara, slight ShikamaruxSai**

**Warning: YAOI inside**

**Rating: K**

BRAAAAAAAKKKK! Neji menendang pintu apartement seseorang.

"Tsunade-sama, tolong Sasuke!"

Terlihat urat jengkel di kening Tsunade. Tapi karena keadaan tidak mendukungnya untuk marah saat ini, maka Ia hanya menahannya. "Sasuke?" Tsunade baru menyadari bahwa Neji baru saja menyebut nama Sasuke. Keluarga Uchiha membayarnya sebagai salah satu dokter pribadi dan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu dari orang kepercayaan Uchiha. "Kenapa dia?"

"Udang!"

"Apa? Baringkan dia di tempat tidur!" Neji mengangguk dan membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidur (yang mungkin) milik Tsunade-sama itu.

Tsunade meletakkan tangan di kening Sasuke. 'Panas sekali!' batinnya khawatir. Dari telapak tangan mulai muncul cahaya berwarna hijau muda. Neji sama sekali tidak mengerti cahaya apa itu.

"Itu cakra yang digunakan untuk pengobatan!" Shizune muncul dan menjelaskan seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Neji, lalu masuk dan menawarkan bantuan. "Butuh bantuan Tsunade-san?"

"Buatkan teh hangat!"

"Baiklah!"

"Buatkan juga untuk Neji!" tangan Tsunade mulai berpindah dan berhenti di perut.

"Iya Tsunade-san!" Shizune bergegas ke dapur dan membuatkan 2 cangkir teh hangat.

Sekarang Tsunade telah selesai mengobati Sasuke, tapi Ia memegang kening Sasuke dulu. 'panasnya sudah turun!'

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar sebelum Ia sadar bahwa Ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya. "Ah..." Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pusing saat Ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Jangan dipaksakan! Tidur saja dulu..."

"Tsunade-san? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Tanyakan padanya!" Tsunade menunjuk Neji yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Neji?"

"Hai!"

Shizune muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh hangat. "Minumlah, ini teh hangat!" Sasuke mengangguk kemudian meminum teh itu dibantu Tsunade.

"Neji, ini untukmu!"

"Terima kasih Shizune-san!" Shizune mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja sampai Itachi menjemputmu!" perintah Tsunade. Sasuke hanya menurut saja, toh kepalanya memang masih pusing. Tsunade menyelimuti Sasuke sampai hanya kepalanya saja yang tampak, kemudian mengusap kepala Sasuke pelan.

'Kenapa Sasuke jadi mirip kucing begitu sih? Lucu banget! Hahaha...' batin Neji.

"Kutinggal dulu ya!" Sasuke mengangguk. Baru saja Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya, BRAAAAAAAKKK... Pintu apartement ditendang untuk kedua kalinya. Urat jengkel Tsunade yang sudah hilang muncul kembali.

"Tsunade-san apa Sasuke dibawa kemari?" tanya Itachi ngos-ngosan, dibelakangnya berdiri Gaara dan ShikaSai.

'Kalau bukan Uchiha,kubunuh kau!' batin Tsunade jengkel. "Di kamar! Jangan diganggu, dia baru saja mau tidur!"

Tapi Itachi tak mendengarkan perkataan Tsunade, Ia menyelonong masuk ke sembarang kamar. "Tsunade-san, dimana kamarnya?"

Urat jengkel Tsunade bertambah "Yang kiri!"

Itachi segera memasuki kamar yang ditunjuk Tsunade. "Sasuke?"

Terlihat Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sedangkan Neji berdiri di depan Sasuke dan mencoba membantu Sasuke berdiri, namun urung saat Itachi tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. "Ayo pulang! Aku tau, kau pasti akan membawaku pulang walaupun aku sedang tidur sekalipun kan?"

"Hehehe, kau tau ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Itachi mendekat dan menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sembuh!"

"Syukurlah... Aku khawatir sekali!"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa nii!" Sasuke meyakinkan nii-sannya bahwa Ia baik-baik saja.

Itachi mengangguk, " Kita pulang?"

"Hn!"

Itachi membantu adiknya berdiri dan keluar kamar diikuti yang lain. "Tsunade-san, terimakasih ya! Kami pulang dulu..." pamit Itachi sambil setengah membungkukkan badannya, yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah... O iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?"

"Fans Sasuke ngamuk!"

"Hah?"

"Mungkin karena ini Tsunade-san!" Shizune menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan foto Sasuke sebagai cover.

"Pantas saja!"

"Aku tidak mau difoto lagi!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut. Yang lain hanya menahan tawa saja.

"Baiklah Tsunade-san kami pulang dulu ya!" pamit Itachi.

"Hati-hati ya! Dan Sasuke, jangan sampai makan udang lagi!"

"Hn, terima kasih Tsunade-san!" Merekapun meninggalkan apartement Tsunade!

"Neji!" panggil Tsunade.

"Iya Tsunade-sama!"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan pintu apartementku!" ancam Tsunade dengan deathglare-nya. Tapi yang bersangkutan rupanya sudah menghilang. Urat jengkel Tsunade bertambah, "NEEJJJIIIIIIII!"

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku!"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja!" jawab Sai santai.

"Mungkin kau benar!"

Mereka ber-6 telah sampai di lantai dasar apartement saat 4 buah mobil datang. Mobil itu milik Uchiha, Sabaku, Hyuuga, dan Nara.

"Aku sengaja menyuruh pelayanku untuk memanggil supir-supir kalian kemari!" jelas Gaara tanpa ditanya.

"Tuan muda ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya supir keluarga Hyuuga. Neji melihat Sasuke sekilas, kemudian melihat yang lain.

"Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati ya Neji!" Sai

"Neji terimakasih, kau telah menyelamatkan otouto-ku!"

"Sama-sama Itachi-san!"

"Emm... N-neji! Terima kasih!" Sasuke berucap pelan, di pipinya terlihat semburat merah muda yang manis.

Neji mengangguk, "Cepat sembuh ya!"

"Hn!"

Neji memasuki mobil, tak lama kemudian mobil itupun pergi meninggalkan area apartement. Sai cekikikan disamping Shikamaru. "Ada yang lucu Sai?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Tidak kok!"

Shikamaru mengacak rambut Sai, "Kita pulang sekarang yuk! Kuantar..."

"Baiklah! Itachi-san, Gaara, Sasuke, kami pulang dulu ya!"

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk, 'Dasar miskin ekspresi!' batin Sai sebal.

"Gaara, terimakasih untuk hari ini! Maaf kami merepotkanmu..."

"Tidak apa Itachi-san! Aku senang bisa membantu! Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Jaa, hati-hati!"

Supir Gaara langsung membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya, dan menutupnya kembali setelah Gaara memasuki mobil. Begitu pula dengan apa yang dilakukan supir Uchiha.

"Tidurlah Sasuke!" ucap Itachi sambil memberi isyarat agar Sasuke tidur di bahunya, Sasuke menuruti kata aniki-nya itu.

"Hey Kiba! Kemana yang lain? Kok sudah sepi sih!"

"Mana kutau Naru-chan! Dari tadi, aku kan bersamamu!"

Naruto blushing...

Sasuke terbangun saat matahari menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 06.35 WKB (Waktu Konoha Barat). Menggeliat akan mengurangi rasa kantuknya, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh!

"Lily? Kenapa ada bau Lily di kamarku?" Sasuke mencari sumber bau tersebut, sampai Ia mencium apa yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Jaket siapa ini?" Sasuke mengingat-ingat dan berniat melepas jaket itu, "Neji?" wajah Sasuke merona. Malam itu setengah sadar Sasuke merasa ada yang memakaikannya jaket, memeluknya erat lalu menggendongnya. 'Jadi itu Neji ya?' Sasuke membatin. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas jaket itu, tapi malah memeluk tubuhnya sediri. Merasakan aroma Lily, 'Rasanya seperti dipeluk Neji!' wajah Sasuke merona lagi, "Sial!" Sasuke menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" Kepala Itachi melongok dari pintu.

"Hn?"

"Hari ini kau tidak usah masuk sekolah, istirahat saja di rumah! Aku sudah menelepon wali kelasmu!" Itachi masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi sandwhich, susu, dan 1 buah tomat segar.

Sasuke mengangguk "Ini sarapannya! Setelah sarapan minum obatnya ya!"

"Hn... Nii tidak sekolah? Sudah siang lho!" Sasuke menunjuk jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 06.55 WKB. Itachi mengikuti telunjuk Sasuke.

"Gawat! Sasuke aku pergi dulu ya! Jaga dirimu, jangan lupa minim obat! Oh iya, aku sudah menelepon Kaa-san, beliau akan kesini bersama Tou-san!"

"Iya-iya... Sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat!"

"Dagh Sasuke!" BRAAAKKK

"Nii, jangan banting pintu kamarku!"

"Gomen Otouto!"

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

"Hn!"

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk? Kau sakit?"

Sasuke melirik sinis ke arah Naruto, "Jadi kau tidak tahu?". Dengan tampang innocent Naruto menggeleng. Sasuke menghela nafas,"Hanya flu!"

"Ooo..."

"Kudengar, kau sudah jadian dengan 'anjing' itu ya?"

"Anjing? Maksudmu Kiba?"

"Siapa lagi!"

"I-iya, kami sudah jadian!" ucap Naruto tersipu.

"Tidak kusangka kau menolakku demi 'anjing' itu!"

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini sih?"

"Ini sifat asliku! Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tapi biasanya kau tak seperti ini!"

"Hn, hanya perasaanmu saja!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek ceritanya.

"Itu tidak akan mempan lagi padaku!" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn"

Naruto lalu berlari ketempat Kiba. "Kau lebih menyebalkan!" gumam Sasuke.

Taman belakang memang sangat nyaman, sejuk, dan rindang! Sepi, bahkan lebih sepi dari perpustakaan. Para siswa memang lebih suka makan di kantin, tidur di atap ( kalian pasti tau siapa yang kumaksud), atau baca buku di perpustakaan saat istirahat begini. Tapi disinilah Sasuke berada, bersandar di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga karena ini musim semi. Matanya sibuk menelusuri baris kalimat pada buku yang dipegangnya, mencoba memahami apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut. Mulutnya mengunyah roti coklat yang dibelinya di kantin dan di sebelahnya terdapat segelas jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Sasuke tersentak , matanya mencoba mencari siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Neji?"

Neji mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat!"

Neji tertawa pelan, "Kau sudah dengar berita tentang Naruto?"

"Ya! Aku heran, apa kelebihan 'anjing' itu sehingga Naruto lebih memilihnya?"

"Dia hanya lebih bodoh, lebih jelek, dan lebih berisik dari kita!"

" 'Anjing' itu telah merebut Naru-chan kita!"

" Ya, kau benar!"

"Naruto bodoh!"

"Dan buta!"

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa bersama. "Kita lebih bodoh kan?" Sasuke.

"Tidak juga!"

"Eh?"

"Aku lebih bodoh! Aku lebih melihat Naruto, padahal ada yang jauh lebih menarik daripada dia!" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau...!" lanjut Neji.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau lebih menarik dari Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Lebih manis!"

"Hah?"

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius!"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Neji. "Hey, tunggu!" Neji meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan!"

"Aku tidak menjadikanmu pelampiasan!"

"Oh ya? Lalu apa?" teriak Sasuke emosi.

Neji memegang pipi Sasuke dan menatapnya lekat, "Ini". Neji mendekat dan mencium Sasuke, mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Neji.

'First kiss-kuuuuu!'batin Sasuke kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Meyakinkanmu!"

"Aku tetap tidak percaya!" Neji mencium Sasuke, kali ini lebih lembut.

Sasuke mendorongnya lagi, "Jangan macam-macam!"

Cupp... Neji mencium Sasuke lagi! Sasuke mendorongnya lagi, "Berhenti!" gertaknya dan menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tidak, sampai kau percaya padaku!" Neji mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Ja-jangan!"

Neji menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau berkata seperti itu, seolah aku akan memperkosamu!". Sasuke blushing. "Jadi kau sudah percaya?"

Sasuke diam saja, Ia menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jadi belum ya?" Neji mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Iya-iya aku percaya!" teriak Sasuke, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Neji.

Neji tersenyum lembut, "Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Hari ini..." Neji mendekati Sasuke, "Kau resmi jadi milikku!" lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Busss... Wajah Sasuke merona lagi, "Siapa bilang aku menerimamu,heh! Jangan acak rambutku!"

"Aku!" Neji mencium Sasuke lagi, kali ini Sasuke tidak berusaha mendorong Neji.

Itachi yang kebetulan lewat, mengetahui kejadian itu,"SAAASUUUUKEEEEEEE!" Itachi berlari mendekat. Mereka berdua sontak melepaskan ciuman mereka dan melihat kearah Itachi.

"Nii?"

"APAA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" Itachi mengacungkan parang kearah mereka berdua.

"Huwwwaaaa Nii, jangan bunuh aku!" Sasuke yang ketakutan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Itachi mengikutinya, "Berhenti kauuuuuu!"

Neji hanya cengo, kemudian mengikuti kedua bersaudara itu. Itachi tetap mengacungkan parangnya.

"Berhentiiiiii!" terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Uchiha bersaudara ditambah dengan satu Hyuuga. Tapi malang nian nasib Sasuke, Ia terjebak jalan buntu, "Mati aku! Mati mati mati matiiii..." ucapnya bagai mantra yang harus dibaca ketika sedang melakukan ritual ngepet.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga!" Itachi berhasil menyusul dengan Neji di belakangnya. Sasuke tersentak. "Jadi... Apa kau sudah jadian dengan Neji?"

Glek... Sasuke dan Neji menelan ludah paksa.

"Hey, kau bisa bicara kan? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

Neji ingin sekali menolong Sasuke. Tapi saat dia melangkah mendekat Itachi menoleh, "Jangan ikut campur!". Neji ingin berkomentar, " Dan jangan protes!".

Itachi berpaling lagi pada Sasuke,"Jadi... Benar kan?"

"Nii..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"A-aku..."

"Benar atau tidak?"

Sasuke melihat mata kakaknya, lalu menunduk. "Iya!" ucapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak dengar!"

"IYAAA NIII!" teriak Sasuke.

"Lihat mataku Sasuke!"

Sasuke melihat mata anikinya, "Nii marah?"

Itachi tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Mana mungkin aku marah?". Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas.

'Aku heran, kenapa hari ini rambutku diacak terus?' batin Sasuke bete.

"Aku senang kalau kau jadian dengan Neji!"

"Lalu kenapa Nii mengejarku?"

"Kau lari sih, jadi kukejar!"

"Parangnya?"

"Ini milik Hidan, aku disuruh membawanya ke markas!"

"Kukira Nii mau membunuhku!"

Itachi tertawa, " Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Otouto-ku sayang!"

"Lalu, kenapa tadi Nii teriak-teriak?"

"Aku syok melihatmu mesum ditempat umum! Bagaimana kalau sampai ketahuan guru? Dasar bodoh, ceroboh sekali!"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja!"

"Nii-san!"

"Apa?"

"Hn?"

Itachi mengerti arti kata 'Hn' yang diucapkan Sasuke, "Aku tidak marah!"

"Hn?"

"Iya! Lagipula aku sudah jadian dengan Gaara-chan kok!"

"Apa?" Neji juga kaget.

"Dag Sasuke! Aku pergi ya!" Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji. Setelah Itachi menghilang di balik tikungan, Sasuke melihat Neji.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?" Sasuke terdengar sedikit emosi.

"Eh?"

"Pacar macam apa kau?"

Neji menyeringai, "Jadi kau sudah mengakuiku?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak!"

"Sudah kuduga!"

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan, dan...pelarian!"

Neji mendekat, lalu meletakkan tangannya di dinding tepat disamping kepala Sasuke. "Kau masih belum percaya rupanya!"

"Aku hanya ragu! Tidak boleh?"

Neji akan mencium Sasuke lagi tapi berhasil di dorong Sasuke, "Jangan pikir dengan menciumku, aku bisa percaya padamu!"

"Setidaknya aku harus berusaha..." Neji benar-benar menangkap bibir Sasuke sekarang. Menawannya, dan mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Neji menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke, "Ah!" dengan itu lidah Neji dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Saling mendorong untuk memperjelas siapa yang lebih dominan. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke kehabisan oksigen, Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman itu tapi gagal. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak Neji agar Neji melepaskan ciumannya, Neji menurutinya! Sasuke ngos-ngosan, Ia lega dapat menghirup udara lagi. Tapi hanya berselang 3 detik Neji mengulangi hal yang sama, melumat Sasuke. Pertarunganpun dilanjutkan kembali. Seberapapun keras mencoba, Sasuke tetap kalah. Ia mendesah saat paru-parunya memaksa untuk diisi oksigen lagi, "Ahh.."

Neji melepaskan ciumannya, ditatapnya Sasuke yang ngos-ngosan di depannya. Lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. 'Mint!' Neji teringat peristiwa malam itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya? Hosh-hosh!"

" Aku suka mint!" jawaban Neji benar-benar tidak nyambung, tapi itu cukup membuat Sasuke blushing.

Sasuke melepas pelukan Neji, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Entahlah..." terbersit rasa kecewa di hati Sasuke, "Tapi yang kutau, aku hanya ingin terus didekatmu!"

Sasuke blushing lagi, "Kalau hanya itu, berteman saja cukup kan?"

"Aku juga ingin menjagamu! Memelukmu itu sangat menyenangkan..." jawab Neji tak menghiraukan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Boleh!"

"Aku... Tidak suka disakiti!"

"Permintaan disanggupi!"

"Hn, Kuharap kau memenuhinya!"

"Kau juga harus membantuku, Sasuke!"

"Membantu apa?"

"Membantuku agar aku tidak menyakitimu! Bagaimana, hmm?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kita mulai dari awal!"

Neji mencium pipi Sasuke yang merona, "Kau ini lucu sekali sih!"

"Aku tidak lucu!"

Neji mendekat, " Jangan bilang kau akan menciumku!" ancam Sasuke.

"Huh, ketauan!" bibir Neji manyun.

Sasuke tertawa, ini kali pertama Sasuke tertawa hari ini. Neji mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas, "Jangan acak rambutku!" Neji tertawa renyah.

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Gimana pendapat para readers? Bagus nggak?

Kalaupun jelek, di flame juga nggak apa-apa kok... Lebih baik di flame daripada tidak dianggap sama sekali...

Setidaknya itulah anggapan orang yang sadar kalau fic-nya jelek! Hiks... hiks...

Bagi para readers yang telah meripiu, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Walaupun banyak yang nggak login sih... Semoga kalian bisa diterima disisi-Nya! Amien... (Readers: loe nyumpahin kita cepet mati? Gue injek baru tau rasa loe!).

Hahaha (tertawa nelangsa meratapi nasib). " Ngomong aja salah, pliss deh akuuu... Bagi para readers jangan tersinggung ya! Saya Cuma bercanda kog... Hehehe! Peace!"

Ripiu plis... ,


End file.
